Set In Stone
by 4Evermonkeyfan
Summary: Set after the war in Shugazoom the team responds to a distress call on an ancient Greece like planet where the people are trapped in a maze and stone. When the team get turned to stone, can Sprx save them?
1. A Distress Call On A Different Planet

Set In Stone

Hi its me 4Evermonkeyfan you probably haven't seen much of me lately. I'm posting this Valentines fic up for all you Spova lovers out there. It's going to be a mostly Sprx/Nova pairing with some Otto/Nova pairing too! This is set after the war in Shugazoom (did I spell that right?) happens and its also based on Greek mythology which I happen to be a big fan of! Anyway here's the summary: the team answers a distress call on a ancient Greece like planet and while they are there find out everyone's turned to stone stuck in a maze. When the monkey team gets turned to stone only Sprx can save them! Will he save them or are his teammates doomed to be statues forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHG if I did we would have a final season or at least a movie and it would still be on the air.

Chapter 1 A Distress Call On A Different Planet

It was after the war against Shugazoom was safe. Many allies had helped in the battle, enabling them to win. Jinmay and Chiro were playing video games, Sprx was flirting with Nova, Otto was doing something in his workshop, Antauri was meditating, and Gibson was doing an experiment in his lab. Suddenly a distress call came onto the screen in place of the video game.

"Great warriors we need your help! All of the people have entered this labyrinth and have never come out again! We want you to go in and find out what happened to them as quickly as possible."

The coordinates appeared up on screen showing the exact location of the planet.

"I say we shouldn't go for all we know this could be like a death trap," said Sprx.

"Sprx we have to respond to each distress call and these people need our help! We can't just ignore them," said Chiro.

Yeah Sprx are allies didn't ignore us when we needed help and we shouldn't ignore these people either. I'm sorry you feel like it's a death trap, but it probably isn't," said Nova.

Sprx got up and left the room.

"Gibson do you have any information on this planet?" asked Antauri.

"Some but it might be useless. It appears as though they worship some sort of god's and goddess's on this planet and from the information I gathered a labyrinth or large maze where these people are being held," said Gibson.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Otto.

So Chiro and Jinmay packed for the trip and the monkeys readied the robot for takeoff. While they where traveling Nova noticed Sprx was spending a lot of time in his room or just being quiet when he was in the main room. She thought she better go and see what was up with him. She approached her tube and knocked on Sprx's door.

"Sprx? It's me Nova. I just want to talk to you for a moment," said Nova.

"Come on in Nova," said Sprx.

The door opened into a room that was mostly red, there was an open bottle of magnet polish near Sprx and he was polishing his magnets. He looked up when Nova entered the room, wondering why she of all the monkey's wanted to talk to him when he was the one who had nearly killed her. Yet she had said she loved him, but he wasn't sure of his feelings. He wanted to tell her, but was afraid Nova would think he was just being a flirt. He watched as she sat down next to him on the bed, their legs touching.

"Sprx are you OK? You've been up here for 2 hours and everyone's a little concerned about you. I mean you haven't been yourself since the war. Gibson says you have depression and Antauri says we should wait for you to come into the light again. Sprx I'm here for you if you ever need a friend and I think you should stop polishing your magnets and play a video game with me," said Nova.

"I've just been thinking a lot lately Nova, mostly about what you said before the war started. That you loved me too much to lose me. I wonder if you meant what you said or if you loved me as a brother. I'm fine Nova, really I am and I think I will come down and play that video game with you, but I get to choose," said Sprx.

"Fair enough," said Nova smiling at him.

Chiro noticed Sprx come down and was glad to see his because it looked like his depression was going away. He'd been very concerned about the red monkey because Sprx hadn't been eating or sleeping well.

"Sprx it's good to see you," said Chiro.

"Hey kid what's up?" asked Sprx.

"Not much we are just going this planet that has this thing called a labyrinth on it. Gibson says they worship god's and goddess's there," said Chiro.

"OK what's a labyrinth?" asked Sprx.

"A labyrinth is a giant maze that these people are being kept at," said Chiro.

Soon the robot came to rest on a planet with a big building on it that looked like a giant temple of some kind.

"Well we're here. I wonder where the person who sent the distress call is? I wonder what that big building is?" said Chiro.

"You sure do a lot of wondering kid," said Sprx.

"That building is called the Parthenon," said a voice behind them.

The monkey's and Jinmay jumped and got there weapons ready and faced a human no more than 6 feet tall. The stranger put up his hands.

"Please I mean you no harm. I am the one who sent the distress call and you have answered. I am George and you must be the famous monkey team," said George.

"Yeah but how did you know that?" asked Chiro.

"I know many things about you as there are legends written about you. You must come with me, its not safe out here," said George.

**Next time: The monkey team learn about George and the planet they are on when a huge snake comes and attacks Nova. Will Nova become snake food or will Sprx save her? Find out in chapter 2 A Snake On The Loose. **


	2. The Giant Snake

Set In Stone

Wow thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad everybody liked the Spova in the last chapter! There's going to be more in other chapters but there will be some Otto/Nova in this chapter. This is the chapter were we find out more about George, the planet and the people. This is going to be a short chapter. The next one will be longer! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHG, Ciro Neli does!

Chapter 2 The Giant Snake

"Welcome great hero's to Greecainia," said George. Everybody looked confused for a couple of minutes. No one had ever heard that name before, despite all the information Gibson had gathered on it.

"Greecainia? Exactly what kind of a planet is Greecainia?" asked Chiro.

"Greecainia is a planet modeled after a country called Greece on the planet Earth. It's modeled after Ancient Greece though, not the present day Greece. We worship all kinds of gods and goddesses here, it's a tradition that we are proud to uphold to this very day," said George.

"What kinds of gods and goddesses do you worship exactly?" asked Gibson.

"The gods we worship are Zeus the god of the sky, ruler of Olympus, Posiden god of the sea and earthquakes, Hermes god of merchants, messenger of Zeus, Hephaistos god of smiths and metal workers, Dionysos god of wine, mysteries and the theater, Demeter goddess of agriculture and fertility, Athena goddess of war, wisdom, and crafts, patron of Athens, Artemis goddess of the hunt and protector of children, Ares god of war, Apollo god of the arts, especially music and poetry, archery and divination and Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. There are a few more Hera wife of Zeus, Hades god the of the underworld, Persephone goddess of springtime, Eros the son of Aphrodite whose arrows cause people to fall in love with the 1st person they see, and the muses daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne, are known for their song which bring joy to all who hear it. There are 9 muses and there names are Clio muse of history, Urania muse of astronomy, Melpomene muse of tragedy, Thalia muse of comedy, Terpsichore muse of dance, Calliope muse of epic poetry, Erato muse of love poetry, Polyhymnia muse of songs to the gods and Euterpe muse of lyric poetry. We worship all these gods and goddess's on special occasions and make sacrifices to them if we want something in particular," explained George.

"Wow that explanation was longer than one of your science lectures Dr. Brainstrain," said Sprx.

"There is one more hero you need to know about. His name is Hercules and he had great strength, after he killed his wife Megra and had to perform 9 tasks and when he died he became a god, the god of strength. However for all his strength he wasn't too smart and often created his own problems, had a large appetite for food and women, and took up grudges easily. He would do anything to help those he considered friends and is very famous on Greecainia," said George.

"You said there where legends about us too! What kinds of legends do you have about us?" asked Otto.

"We have many legends about you, including all 4 times you defeated Skeleton King, the red monkey going over to the side of evil and the love that freed him of the hatred in his heart," said George.

"When you put it that way it sounds so romantic," said Jinmay.

"Yes well I still don't know your names. I want to have some names for these legends!" said George.

"I'm Chiro," said Chiro.

"I go by Otto," said Otto.

"I'm Nova," said Nova.

"Name's SPRX 77, but you can call me Sprx," said Sprx.

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson. Do not call me Mr or Hal, just Gibson please," said Gibson.

"I am best known as Antauri, 2nd in command of the monkey team. Chiro is our leader," said Antauri.

"I'm Jinmay," said Jinmay.

As soon as they where done introducing themselves a giant snake appeared and snatched up Nova!

"Nova!" said Sprx.

The monkey's tried to save her but none of there attacks really worked since the snake was sort of magical. Finally Otto saved her by using his whirling destructo saws attack and the snake was destroyed! Nova hugged Otto and kissed him on the cheek. Sprx was jealous, thinking she only loved him as a brother not a boyfriend when in fact the opposite was true.

"Congratulations Otto," said Sprx.

"Thanks Sprx! Uh what are you congratulating me for anyway?" asked Otto.

"You're with Nova, so enjoy it. I'm real happy for you," said Sprx.

Later Otto went to talk with Sprx noticing that the red monkey had been depressed again just when it seemed Nova was pulling back into the light.

"Sprx Nova isn't my girlfriend. She loves you. She said so herself remember?" asked Otto.

"I remember Otto, but maybe you would make a better couple," said Sprx.

"NO WAY! I love Nova like a sister, but you love her LOVE HER! That's a really big thing! I think you should give your heart a chance and you'll find you love Nova as much as she loves you," said Otto.

Afterwards they had some gyros which are basically flatbread sandwiches with lamb in them and are really good. The snake luckily was forgotten and there where no more attacks that night but the monkey team wasn't sure if they could trust George or not. There was something about him that they didn't like. The monkey team went to bed later but Sprx had a hard time getting to sleep, heard Nova get up and come over to him.

"Sprx? You OK?" asked Nova.

"Not really, there's something about George I don't trust. I mean how do we know he's not the one causing all the problems here?" asked Sprx.

"We don't," said Nova.

Antauri came up behind them, startling them both.

"Indeed Sprx you bring up a good point. We cannot trust George yet until we know for sure that he is not behind the attacks on the people," said Antauri.

"Good point Antauri. Good night guys," said Nova.

"Good night Nova," said Sprx.

"Why didn't you tell her?" asked Antauri.

"Tell her what?" asked Sprx.

"Why did you not tell her you loved her?" asked Antauri.

"I think she only loves me as a brother and I didn't want to risk heartbreak by telling her and then having to find out I misintrepeted her meaning of the word love. I want to be sure she has those feelings for me. Good night Antauri," said Sprx.

You have to tell her sometime soon, thought Antauri.

**Next time: We get to hear two Greek myths about love and Sprx has** **a weird dream that gives him a message. Could it be that George is leading the monkey team into a trap? Find out next time in chapter 3 A Lovers Dream. Next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
